Many software development and IT service projects are accomplished through global collaboration by IT companies to achieve cost reduction. But such techniques create challenges to the project management and project cost planning. Different from the traditional development at the same lab with open cubic allowing almost instant communication, such global operations create different development environments and cultures. Such change makes communication itself an issue. In addition, the different working hours of such global team members can also make communication a challenge.